1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting drive of an adjusting element of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing, within which an electronic assembly and in particular a worm wheel of a window lifting drive are arranged.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electronic assembly or electronic component of a motor vehicle is usually protected from damage by means of a housing. Such damage is caused for example by mechanical effects or vibration. Furthermore, weathering influences may adversely affect the operation of the electronic assembly or the electronic components. Such weathering influences occur in particular when the electronic assembly is positioned in the so-called wet area of the motor vehicle. This is located for example in the outer region of a vehicle door, inside the engine compartment or in the region of the vehicle wheels. The weathering influences take the form of spray water that gets into the bodywork.
Conventionally, such a housing has a housing body and a cover attached to the housing body with interlocking and/or frictional engagement. Clips or screws are used for example for this. The cover is produced from plastic or metal components, one of the materials being comparatively stiff and being used to create a receiving location for the screws or the like. The remaining part of the cover is produced from another, comparatively flexible and low-cost material, in order to avoid cracking of the cover under vibration. A disadvantage of this is that the cover is comparatively cost-intensive and cannot be produced together with the housing in a single operation. Furthermore, additional means of attachment have to be used for the mounting of the housing.